


[Podfic] Cradle Songs of Comfort

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [44]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Human!Outsider, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Men go mad,” Samuel would tell him, frowning, “worshipping their Daemons.”And Corvo would think, it is good, then, that it is not worship I am seeking.---The 5 Times Corvo Attano Loved A God, and the 5 Times He Loved Someone Else Entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cradle songs of comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368871) by [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/pseuds/bygoneboy). 



> Recorded as a party favor for kazuhachen for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you do bygoneboy for allowing me to record this! :D

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Cradle Songs of Comfort

  


**Author:** bygoneboy  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Dishonored  
  
**Pairing:** Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “Men go mad,” Samuel would tell him, frowning, “worshipping their Daemons.”  
And Corvo would think, it is good, then, that it is not worship I am seeking.  
\---  
The 5 Times Corvo Attano Loved A God, and the 5 Times He Loved Someone Else Entirely.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDishonored%5d%20Cradle%20Songs%20of%20Comfort.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5368871) | **Wordcount:** 1781  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDishonored%5d%20Cradle%20Songs%20of%20Comfort.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB| **Duration:** 0:15:00  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bDishonored%5d%20Cradle%20Songs%20of%20Comfort.m4b) | **Size:** 7.1 MB| **Duration:** 0:15:00  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
